The Slytherin Trio
by PreetSalvatore
Summary: The Slytherin Trio Harry Potter and his Twin Preet end up going to Tom Riddles time for a year, when in their real time, it has only been one summer. What will happen when they come back all tough and members of the Slytherin Trio?
1. Reapearence

The Slytherin Trio

Harry Potter and his Twin Preet end up going to Tom Riddles time for a year, when in their real time, it has only been one summer. What will happen when they come back all tough and members of the Slytherin Trio?

During the summer before their 7th, the twin Potters, Preet and Harry went missing. It was like they disappeared into thin air. The whole wizarding world was heartbroken, but what they didn't know that they would meet their Chosen Ones soon enough.

At, Hogwarts, a day before the school stated, all the Hogwarts staff were eating in silence. Dumbledore was thinking about Harry and Preet once again. He hoped that they would come back for the school year soon. He also kept wondering if they were safe or not.

All of a sudden a bright flash of light and five people fell to the ground. Three of them were wearing hooden cloaks but the other two were different. The boy had black, messy hair that fell to his shoulders and Bright green eyes that were narrowed. He had no shirt on and you could see his abs and muscles all over his body. He was wearing a black strip on his upper arm that had a knife attached to it and a belt that had a sword and a bunch of other weapons, over black pants with black shoes. The girl had short hair that reaches her neck and bright brilliant green eyes that matched her brothers. She had nothing but a sports bra and a pair of black pants and shoes on. She too had a black belt and strip ties to her upper arm and waist, full of weapons and other things. All five had their wands out.

"You will never get away, in the name of Grindleward!" Yelled one of the hooded figures.

"Riiiight, well, if you use that name we will get away and kill you at the same time, isn't that right Harry?" asked the girl smirking

"Yup, you might as well give up now or we will do as my deer sister Preet said" said Harry yawning

"Never" yelled another hooded figure

"Well, in our defence we tried to stop you" defended Preet

"Whaa. "started the figures, but it was too late

Preet and Harry had taken out their sword and gotten into a fighting stance. Preet Harry's swords had were the best crafted ones in the entire universe so even when they took them out, their opponent could already feel defeat. Their hilts were dark black with their names carved in and the blade itself, was pitch black with splotches of red here and there to make it look like there was blood them. Preet and Harry stood, back to back while the hooded figures circled them.

Before the professors could react, Harry and Preet both did a front flip killing one of the figures right away. As soon as he hit the floor, the other two went after Preet, but she knew what to do. She jumped on Harrys hands and he flipped her into the air where she landed on one of the figures head and killed him right there while Harry finished the other.

"Well, that was fun" said Preet sarcastically, cleaning up the mess.

"Only you would say that it was fun" smirked Harry

The Hogwarts staff had watched them kill five people easily, and they did not know what to think? Whether more surprised that the Potters were back, or their changes. Finally, Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, when Preet looked over her shoulder and froze when she saw them. Harry looked at her, confused, but when he saw the staff, he too froze.

"Well, considering the cat was not a teacher yet, I'm guessing we're back" sighed Preet

"Oooh wonderful" sighed Harry

Then, Dumbledore stood up

"Harry, Preet, you have no idea how worried we were, thank goodness you're ok" he smiled

"Shut it old man, if you don't mind, we will be leaving now" said Preet and Harry, together and they turned to leave. The staff were quite taken aback of their coldness that they were a loss of words, Dumbledore however, was surprised when they used the name old man which only Voldemort ever used. When Dumbledore spoke again,

"Actually, you have to come to Hogwarts starting tomorrow, so it would be better if you stayed here and we can talk after the welcome feast" he tried

Preet laughed, "think again old man, we'll come, but we'll come from the train like everyone else"

"And as for the talk, we'll see" Harry finished

"Now Goodbye" they said together, and disappeared Leaving the staff confused to how they just apparated in Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting

The next day, when Preet and Harry finished training, they got ready to leave for the Hogwarts express. Both of them wore black t-shirts that outlined their fit bodies with a red phoenix over their hearts. They also wore black jeans and black runners with red flames on the side. Soon they were ready to go

"So are you ready to show Hogwarts our Slytherin side "asked Harry

"Oh you know it bro" answered Preet as they walked across Kings Cross Train Station

"What do you think Toms doin, "asked Preet

"Oh probably yelling at people and trying to find us" snorted Harry

Preet and Harry laughed as they walked through the barrier to platform 9 and 3 ¼. It was crowded with families bringing their children on the train and they saw a family of red heads with the exception of one brown, but they ignored them and went to go find a spot on the slytherin part of the train. However, while they were putting up their trunks, in came Draco Malfoy.

"Ahh look who decided to show their faces "he sneered

"Hey Draco, we know that we had our differences, but if you let us, we would like to take up being you friends that we denied all those years ago" said Harry in a calm manner, holding out his hand

"Ya we would very much appreciate it" continued Preet, also holding out her hand

Draco looked at them for a minute, as if they were crazy, but when he saw the serious, kind faces, he said, " Fine, but remember, if you betray me you'll never get the end of it Potters" shaking their hands

"Oh and Draco, call me Preet" she said with a smile

"And me Harry" he said, also smiling

"As you wish" then he left

Preet and Harry spent the time making plans of their grand entrance into the great hall, and as soon as the train began to slow, they changes into their show clothes.

Preet and Harry both wore their fighting cloths but this time, they wore their cloaks, and hoods as well. Preet's cloak was pitch black, with Red outlines and a red phoenix over her heart. Her hood was the same thing minus the phoenix. Harry wore the same thing.

After making sure that the entire students were off the train, and their hoods covered their faces, they got off the train and apparated to the front of the doors of the great hall, they could here everyone getting ready to be sorted and Dumbledore about to start talking when they moved.

They walked together, side by side and pushed the doors, which banged against the wall. The entire hall was quiet. Preet and Harry could see Ron and Hermione, as head boy and girl at the Gryffindor table, staring. Slowly, they moved in identical motion and revealed their faces. There was a gasp among the student body.

They smirked, "Were Baaack!" they sang loudly

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but they interrupted something

"Now before you start the sorting we have one change to insure" they smirked and waved their hands, a fifth table appeared" there is from now on going to be one more house, the Phoenix House"

"Unfortunately, we can't have that, considering the houses only represent the four founders" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye

"Oh" asked Preet, she turned to the hat "Could we have a fifth house" she asked

"Yes" answered the hat

The hall was silent for a second before the twins spoke again "From now on, The Phoenix House will include students that have bravery, intelligence, loyalty and cunningness, the house colours will be black and red and the uniform will be informed to the students in our house after the feast. The 7th and 6th years who would like to try to get here will be able to as well as the firsts. From now on anyone who turns into 6th or 7th year can try again to be sorted in here if they prefer. Thank you" said Preet and Harry together, before sitting on the Phoenix table, which has a flag of a phoenix flying into the air

"Ok, well, I guess we shall start with the first years first, and then the 6th and 7th years" Dumbledore instructed before sitting down. Professor McGonagall got up and started calling names

Bradford Kingsland

A small boy ran up and the hat called out

RAVENCLAW!

He ran to the table that was cheering

Bee Pepin

A girl put the Hat on and

GRYFONDORE!

Zack Blowfield

SLYTHERIN

Blade Knight

This boy had caught both Preet and Harrys attention. He had black hair and blue eyes, he seemed to carry an air of confidence but not arrogance.

The boy put the Hat on and

PHOENIX!

Preet and Harry clapped loudly as the whole hall went silent and Blade slowly came towards their table.

"Umm Hi" he said in a quiet voice

Preet smiled, "Well hello there, congrats on being the first person in our house"

"Ya you must have all the cool parts of the houses" remarked Harry smugly as Preet him upside the head. The entire hall was watching them until McGonagall continued.

In the end, five first years ended in Phoenix. They were Blade, Kelsey, Mathew, Isabella, and Paul. Preet and Harry smiled at all of them and informed them that their uniforms will be given after the feast.

"Now, onto the 6th and 7th years, anyone who would like to be resorted and try out for Phoenix comes here" spoke Dumbledore

Preet and Harry looked to see who would try and weren't surprised when they saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but they were surprised when they saw Luna, Susan, Hannah and most of all Draco come forward.

Susan Bones

Susan walked forward, and sat on the stool

PHOENIX!

Susan smiled and ran to their table to be congratulated by Preet and Harry.

Hannah Abbot

Hannah looked nervous when she walked to the stool but when she put the hat on

PHOENIX!

Hannah also ran to their table and sat down

Draco Malfoy

Draco slowly walked forward and as soon as the hat went over his head

PHOENIX!

Everyone was surprised that he had made it but Draco ignored it and went to the clapping table

Luna Lovegood

Luna, dreamily sat on the stool

PHOENIX!

Luna walked to our table and sat down

Hermione Granger

She walked up confidently and sat down

GRYFONDORE!

Hermione looked shocked that she didn't make it, but sadly sat back in her original seat

Ron Weasley

He sat down

GRYFONDORE!

Ron as well looked shocked and sad, but quickly sat down beside Hermione

Preet and Harry felt their eyes on them but they just ignored them

Dumbledore stood up" Now that the sorting is over, let's eat and then off to bed

After dinner, Preet and Harry led their house to a secret castle beside the grounds of Hogwarts, where they would be finally getting their uniform


	3. Unexpected Visitor

The castle that they let them to was humongous. It was basically a replica of Hogwarts itself, only cooler.

Once they got to the entrance hall, Preet and Harry turned to the group and spoke

"You have been sorted in Phoenix, it is the only house that protects it's own as well as the others." started Harry

Everyone looked confused

"If someone is bullying another, you will put a stop to it, it doesn't matter if they are in your house, slytherin, whatever, we do not like bullies so you will protect the bullied, and to do that, you need equipment, your uniform" continued Preet with a smile

Everyone was excited, and when Preet and Harry took off their capes, they were even more excited when they saw their battle uniforms.

"These, are what your uniform will look like, do not feel self-conscious, we will train, together so you will not feel the cold, heat and if anyone tries to hurt you, you will be able to defend your selves" said Harry waving his wand and making everyone go into their new uniforms.

"Now follow me and you will start training, we only have two weeks, Dumbledore has given us permission to skip that much time, but what he doesn't know is that we will actually be gone for six months" said Preet going into her trunk where the training rooms were.

"Oh and one more thing, any secrets that are told here, will stay here" said Harry

The students of Hogwarts, were wondering for two weeks where the Phoenix house was but it all got explained when they went to the great hall after two week. As they sat down, Dumbledore spoke.

"Students, the Phoenix house has been given to get used to being here but let us welcome back" he smiled as the doors opened

However, before they could clap, in came the Phoenix house

With Preet and Harry in front, the rest of the 7th years after that 6th and then first, but they looked different. For what seemed two weeks, for them, it was a year. Now, they were, all fit like Preet and Harry, fast, and of course, all the traits of the other houses. However, the one of the strongest things were that they did NOT like bullies. They were all wearing the battle uniforms including weapons.

"Sorry about starting late Headmaster" started Harry

But you see, we needed to well, train" finished Preet grinning

The school was shocked, never had they seen such extraordinarily uniforms and the members in the house looked as if they had a growth spurt. Even the 1st years, now looked like they were in 4th.

The Phoenix sat on their table, but half way through the meal, a flash of light and a person came out of thin air.

"POTTERS!"

Harry and Preet looks at each other with annoyance

"What's up Riddle" they said in unison


	4. Surprises

Tom riddle looked at them in annoyance

"Do you to have any idea how long it took me to interrogate Grindlewads followers, then kill them, then find a way to come here, and you two have just been sitting around!"

"Pretty much" they answered

Tom huffed in annoyance

"Oh and Tom, welcome to our time" said Preet as they got up to join him

That's when everyone but the Phoenix house snapped out of their gaze

"Well we have a new student, what is your name" asked Dumbledore who had a strange feeling he had seen this boy before. Before Tom cold response Preet interrupted

"Well, who can be annoying, act superior, and..." before she could continue, Tom picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran around the hall

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she yelled as Tom laughed, while certain people in the great hall froze at his name.

Harry laughed, but stopped when he looked at Dumbledore he stopped and groaned.

"Ok, umm I guess he will need to be sorted" stated harry, as he tried to ignore Preet's screams at Tom who still had her held over his shoulder.

Dumbledore snapped out of his shocked face and said "Alright then let's get young Tom Riddle sorted, shall we"

Riddle smirked and put the hat on his head

PHOENIX!

Tom went and stood in between Preet and Harry and that was when one of the Slytherin gasped.

"Oh now I know where you three looked familiar from" he gasped as he took out a battered old book and opened I to a page and showed everyone

There in the old history book was an old article of Preet, Harry and Tom, Tom in the middle, Harry on his left and Preet on his right.

The headline read NEW TRADITION – THREE PREFECTS IN SLYTHERIN

A new tradition has been held in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

These three AMAZING ROLE MODELS have been together since the beginning of the year! They have showed amazing grades and every single teacher has something good to say! It is said that they call themselves, THE SLYTHERIN TRIO

Preet, Harry, and Tom suddenly smirked darkly, their playfulness gone.

"Well, they finally figured it out", said Tom

"But, Tom Riddle, was seventeen fifty five years ago, not now", exclaimed Ron, as Ginny turned Pale looking at Riddle.

"Ya, and how can the Potter, be the Legendary Slytherin Trio", sneered a Slytherin seventh year.

However, when trio turned around to look at him, he as well as the other Slytherin student drowned their words. With Riddle in the middle, the Potters beside him, with fierce deadly expressions on their faces, and the entire Phoenix behind them, they found out that they actually were the Slytherin Trio

All of the Slytherins were told of Tom Riddle and his Trio. They also knew who Tom Riddle was in their time, so when they saw him, they immediately quieted down and respected their Lord, or now, Lords and Lady.

"Well, Weasly", started Harry as Ron flinched at the Weasly, "You know when we were _missing_," he sneered at the word "What really happened is that we were actually transported 54 years into the past, in other word, Tom Riddles time"

Preet put a hand over his chest, which automatically calmed him, she looked over at Ron apologetically, "Sorry, we kinda gained a bigger temper. Anyway, "she looked at Dumbledore, not serious "We will take Tom here to the Phoenix Castle, while you, uhh, deal with things here.

And with that the Slytherin Trio and the Phoenix house walked out of the great hall.


	5. Talking and Walking

As they were walking out, Riddle started laughing with Preet and Harry.

"Did you see their faces!" he sneered, "Man I thought Weasley was going to faint"

Everyone laughed

"So,: he asked "where is the castle"

Preet pointed a finger at a trail, "up ahead there"

Once they reached it, Tom whistled, "now this is what I'm talking about"

"Amazing right!" sighed Harry as they gazed up at their beautiful own castle, now filled with lights that had added a sort of a eerie feeling to the castle.

"Blade, Mathew and Paul added the lights while Kels and Isabella did everyone's rooms", commented Preet

"Mmm, a good group of warriors you will become, " said Tom to the Phoenix House

"Thank you my Lord, "replied the house in unison

"Riddle quirked an eyebrow, "Mm not that I have anything against you calling us my lords and Lady, just remember, not in public"

Everyone nodded

"Good, now off to bed, school officially begin tomorrow", commanded Preet before turning to Her bother and boyfriend

"We need to talk"

They both nodded and left


End file.
